This invention relates generally to improvements in wine glasses which may be constructed from relatively lightweight and cost efficient plastic materials. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved wine glass of modular or unitary construction, wherein the assembled wine glass is easily grasped and is shaped to facilitate inspection of the bouquet and visual characteristics of a selected wine, and further wherein a plurality of wine glasses or modular components thereof are shaped for relatively compact stacking for convenient shipping and/or storage.
Wine is commonly served at a wide variety of social gatherings and events ranging from small to large, and from informal to formal. In this regard, it is generally recognized that the olfactory, visual and taste characteristics of any given wine are best displayed and best judged by use of a traditional transparent wine glass having a rounded or bowl-shaped bottom of expanded cross sectional size relative to an upwardly and inwardly tapering upper flume. This classic wine glass shape enables close visual inspection of wine color and meniscus and other visual characteristics by swirling a small amount of the wine within the bowl-shaped bottom of the glass, while the narrowing upper flume tends to concentrate the bouquet of the wine for facilitated sensory detection and enjoyment. Traditionally, such wine glasses have been constructed from glass, typically by supporting the bowl-shaped bottom of the glass on a narrow stem which projects upwardly from a disk-shaped lower base.
Wine glasses constructed from glass, however, are fragile and thus susceptible to breakage during normal use, and in the course of shipping and handling prior to use, and further in the course of post-use handling including washing, drying and returning the glasses to storage. In addition, a set of glass-constructed wine glasses can be relatively costly, particularly when large numbers of glasses are required for use at a social event. Moreover, the shape of the traditional wine glass, including the narrowed upper flume, inherently precludes compact stacking of multiple glasses for space-efficient shipping and storage.
As a result, alternative drinking vessels or cups formed from relatively inexpensive and substantially unbreakable molded plastic are often used for serving wine, in lieu of traditional glass-constructed wine glasses. Such plastic molded cups are relatively inexpensive and thus suitable for disposal following a single use. In some configurations, such molded plastic cups have incorporated surface features designed to enhance the various visual, olfactory and taste characteristics of wine. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,374 and 6,644,846, which are incorporated by reference herein. However, such molded plastic cups are commonly formed with an upwardly expanding cross sectional shape so that the cups can be shipped and stored in a compact stacked array, but this upwardly expanding shape does not concentrate the wine bouquet. Accordingly, plastic molded cups have generally been incompatible with optimally displaying to best advantage the full range of characteristics attributable to a particular vintage, and do not optimize the presentation and enjoyment of the wine.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to wine glasses of the type constructed from molded plastic, wherein the wine glass is shaped for optimizing the presentation and enjoyment of wine. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.